piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Complete Motion Picture Score)
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Complete Motion Picture Score) is a full film soundtrack featuring many unreleased tracks of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. It is unknown when or if it will be officially released. Track listings Track listing 1 #A Wedding Interrupted (1:50) #Captain Jack Sparrow (0:32) #Turkish Prison - Jack In The Box (2:25) #Jack's Vexed - Will & Beckett (2:53) #Drunk Jack - The Black Spot (6:19) #Beckett Wants Compass (2:34) #Pelegostos' Island Pt1 (3:00) #Must've Seen A Catfish (0:30) #Pelegostos' Island Pt2 (7:43) #Row To Tia Dalma - A Jar Of Dirt (4:16) #The Flying Dutchman (0:26) #The Dutchman Appears - One Hundred Souls (8:42) #Flying Dress (1:06) #Tortuga (1:45) #The Organ Of Davy Jones (3:47) #Mr. Turner (3:33) #The Dice Game - Davy Jones' Cabin - Will & Bill (7:24) #Summon The Kraken (0:55) #Kraken Attacks (2:32) #There Are No Survivors (1:55) #Jack & Elizabeth (2:01) #Finding The Chest - Will Appears (3:37) #Fight Over the Key (12:24) #Jar Of Dirt (2:23) #The Dutchman Chases The Pearl (4:58) #'Hello, Beastie' - Barbossa Is Back (10:12) #End Titles (2:08) #Cannibal Dog (0:21) Track listing 2 #Main Titles - Wedding Crashers (1:54) #Wedding Crashers Part 2 (0:21) #For Whom the Bell Tolls - Jack & the Dead (2:25) #Jack the Monkey (0:10) #'...That Way, Direction..' (1:08) #Jack In His Cabin (0:26) #Drunk Jack - Bootstrap's Tale - The Black Spot (4:22) #Elizabeth Behind Bars - The Search for Jack (2:18) #The Pearl on the Beach - Will Is Captured & Dinner Is Served (2:38) #'Save, Me' (0:14) #Cannibal Ceremony - The Bone Cages - Escape from Cannibal Island (9:23) #Up The River - Tia Dalma - An Undead Monkey for a Jar of Dirt (4:25) #A Wrecked Ship (0:20) #The Dutchman Appears - Jones and Sparrow Negotiate & Betrayal (5:03) #Ghostly Appearence (0:56) #Norrington Looking for Revenge - Brawl in the Pub (SFX) (1:39) #Norrington Looking for Revenge - Brawl in the Pub (Alternate) (1:42) #A Game of Liar's Dice - Stealing the Key and Escaping (4:24) #The Turner's Reunite (5:18) #The Kraken Hammer (0:38) #The Kraken Attacks the Edinburgh Trader (1:51) #No Survivors - Set Sail for Isla Cruces (1:27) #Curiosity (1:50) #The Search for Dead Man's Chest - Will Appears (2:45) #Three-way Swordfight - Wheel of Fortune - Fight over the Chest (11:38) #The Flying Dutchman Is Back (0:21) #The Dutchman Chases the Pearl - The Sea Monster Returns (SFX) (5:48) #Chained to the Pearl - 'Hello, Beastie' - 'So, Tell Me, What's Become of My Ship' (10:14) #End Titles (8:51) Track listing 3 #Wedding Crash (2:03) #I've Got My Eye On You (2:26) #This Way Direction (0:54) #Left our Marks - The Rum Is Gone (2:32) #Time's Up (5:34) #Searching for Jack (1:25) #Elizabeth's Escape (0:35) #Dinner Is Served (1:30) #Jack Sparrow (Drunken Theme) (1:15) #Climbing Up (1:16) #Bone Cages (2:17) #Jack Sparrow (Action Theme) (4:27) #Tia Dalma (4:16) #The Dutchman Arrives - Davy Jones (3:19) #The Haunted Dress to Tortuga (1:15) #Norrington (0:30) #Tortuga Brawl (1:16) #Davy Jones Suite (3:47) #A Family Affair (3:34) #Game Of Deception (0:44) #Summon The Kraken (2:42) #'Don't Touch My Dirt' (1:35) #'Can't Let You Do That' (0:28) #Fight Over The Key (2:40) #Wheel of Fortune (6:46) #Jar of Dirt (2:22) #Preparing For The Kraken (0:38) #The Kraken Suite (6:52) #'You Came Back' (0:30) #'Hello, Beastie' (10:13) #'What's Become of My Ship' (2:08) #Dog Chief (0:13) Track listing 4 (Recording Sessions) #The Wedding - Beckett's Arrival (1:49) #Old Habbits (0:33) #Jack In The Box (1:38) #Captain Jack Sparrow (1:01) #Jack's Vexed - Will Brought To Beckett (1:12) #Beckett Wants Compass (1:45) #Drunk Jack - Maps (0:50) #Rum Locker (5:34) #Jail Love - Jack Sparrow Montage (2:35) #Will Arrives On Island (3:01) #Pintel & Ragetti In Rowboat (0:32) #Jack's First Escape (1:01) #The Waltz (0:44) #Climbing Up (1:17) #Rolling Ball Cages (2:51) #Cannibal Island Escape (1:18) #Beach Chase - Cannibals Chase Dog (1:16) #Row To Tia Dalma (2:34) #Tia Dalma Tells Davy Jones' Story (2:53) #A Touch Of Destiny (0:27) #Dutchman Arrival (8:36) #The Haunted Dress (1:07) #Tortuga Bar Fight (Two Hornpipes) (1:18) #Davy Jones Plays His Organ (1:22) #The Whipping Scene (3:34) #The Dice Game (3:49) #Will Steals The Key (2:19) #Father & Son Goodbye (1:21) #Waking The Kraken (0:54) #Kraken Second Attack (2:29) #No Survivors (1:56) #Almost Kiss (2:04) #Finding The Chest (1:24) #Down (0:54) #Unearthing The Chest (0:52) #Will Arrives (0:29) #3-Way Swordfight (5:44) #Heart Madness (6:45) #Davy Jones Ship To Ship (2:23) #Kraken Attaches To Black Pearl (1:13) #Preparing (1:52) #Kraken Third Attack (2:10) #Abandon Ship - Jack's Demise (4:47) #Davy Opens Chest (2:07) #Fetching Back Wicked Jack (3:56) #End Titles (2:11) #Dog Button (0:22) Category:Real-world albums